Power Rangers Samurai
:This article is about the season. For the S.P.D. episode, see Samurai (episode). Power Rangers: Samurai (often abbreviated as PRS or Samurai) is considered the eighteenth series entry, and the nineteenth official seasonOfficially, Saban Capital Group and Nickelodeon count the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers re-version that aired in 2010 as the eighteenth season rather than a rerun of the first season. of the Power Rangers franchise. It is an adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The second set of 20 episodes will air in 2012 and will be called "Super Samurai".The Licensing Book, October 2011 After the cancellation of the series by Disney after RPM, the show was reacquired by Haim Saban's company, Saban Brands. Samurai premiered on its new network, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons, on February 7, 2011 in the US and May 7, 2011 in the UK. The season is the first to be shot and broadcast in HD and the second series to be split into more than one season without the changes made common in Turbo's second half since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Produced by SCG Power Rangers, the production's aim with the tone of Samurai is a "brighter tone and gets an infusion of fun and comedy that wasn't present in present in Jungle Fury and RPM.Saban reveals new Samurai theme for Power Rangers Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power," which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, Earth and Light. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Matthew - Mike's friend portrayed by Leand Macadaan. *Reece - Mike's friend portrayed by Chris Campbell. *Serena - Emily's sister portrayed by Jacinda Stevens. *Kevin's father portrayed by Steven Smith. *Jayden's father portrayed by Steven A. Davis. *Ryan portrayed by Daniel Sewell. *Fisherman portrayed by John Leigh *Daisuke portrayed by Grant McFarland Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Serrator *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts Nighlok *Tooya *Scorpionic *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Desperaino *Robtish *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus *Shockjaw *General Gut *Sergeant Tread Arsenal Morphers * Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher * Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher * Black Box - Super mode morpher Zords *'Samurai Megazord' **'Lion FoldingZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's primary zord **'Dragon FoldingZord' - Blue Samurai Ranger's primary zord **'Bear FoldingZord' - Green Samurai Ranger's primary zord **'Ape FoldingZord' - Yellow Samurai Ranger's primary zord **'Turtle FoldingZord' - Pink Samurai Ranger's primary zord *'Samurai Battlewing' **'BeetleZord' - Green Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ***'Beetle Blaster Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord **'SwordfishZord' - Blue Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ***'Swordfish Fencer Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord **'TigerZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ***'Tiger Drill Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazor ***'Battlewing Megazord' - Combination of Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing *'OctoZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's first zord **'Octo Spear Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord **'Claw Battlezord North' - Combination with Claw Zord *'Samurai ClawZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's zord/battlezord **'Claw Battlezord' - Battlezord form ***'Claw Battlezord East' ***'Claw Battlezord West' ***'Claw Battlezord South' *'SharkZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's sword-like artillery zord **'Samurai Shark Megazord' Episodes Games * Power Rangers Samurai Smash - iOS * Power Rangers Samurai Steel - iOS Trivia : See Power Rangers Samurai/Trivia See also * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger- Super Sentai counterpart * Power Rangers Samurai Steel- iOS game * Samurai (Toyline) * Green Samurai Ranger- previous Samurai-themed Ranger External links * Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai - Official Website Power Rangers Samurai - Wikipedia Article. References ru:Power Rangers Samurai * Category:Season